Most modern recreational vehicles are equipped with toilets which flow into a sewage holding tank. A sewage outlet connection is provided at the holding tank so that a flow coupling can be affixed to a fitting therefor and a flexible accordion or fluted collapsible hose led therefrom and into a common sewer inlet.
Each time the recreational vehicle is relocated, it is necessary to disconnect the sewer hose assembly, store the assembly until subsequently needed, and thereupon reconnect the sewer hose assembly between the holding tank fitting and the sewer facilities. This is an undesirable and unsanitary task which is looked upon with great disfavor by the vast majority of camper enthusiasts. Heretofore, only partial solutions to this detestable task have been noted; as for example, it is possible to use a common garden hose so that the interior of the sewer hose can be washed after it has been removed from the camper connection and before it is manually collapsed, drained, and stored. Storage of the contaminated hose is always a problem and brings about a further unsanitary condition, because it contaminates everything adjacent thereto. Another partial solution to this unsanitary task is to have made available a hollow tubular storage container located externally of the recreational vehicle so that the hose can be forced into the storage container for transportation along with the vehicle to the next camper site.
It would therefore be desirable to have made available a new combination of elements whereby a sewer hose assembly can be disconnected from the recreational vehicle, the interior thereof washed with a spray-like action, the hose assembly conveniently manipulated into a small package, and thereafter stored in a small, unobtrusive, and convenient area somewhere within the recreational vehicle.
______________________________________ THE PRIOR ART Brown et al 1,733,147 Schmidt 2,489,108 Thierstein 3,642,013 Little et al 2,167,365 Becker, Jr. 3,363,854 Bergholtz 3,650,676 Douglass 2,515,702 Kradisch 637,344 DiIllio 3,604,038 ______________________________________
The above art of record fails to disclose apparatus in combination with a sewer hose assembly for a recreational vehicle. Furthermore, the above cited art fails to disclose a mandrel having spaced cones thereon for receiving a sewer hose assembly in collapsed and captured relationship therebetween.